Memory Lane
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: What does it take for Clark to get over Lana? Amnesia and a blond vampire slayer of course! Now an ongoing story.
1. Memory Lane

Tth 20 Minutes in Smallville Challenge: Memory Lane.

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Smallville.

Summary: What does it take for Clark to get over Lana Lang? Amnesia and a blond vampire slayer of course!

I post here and at TtHFanfic dot com as FireDragon. So if you see it there...it's just me.

* * *

"So does anything look familiar?" Buffy asked the handsome young man next to her they drove into a little town.

He looked around. His stomach seemed to be tied in knots. He was very nervous and after the time spent with Buffy, he wasn't sure that he wanted to remember. He had come to feel very strongly for the petite blonde vampire slayer who was sitting next to him in the car. She had found him naked, alone, and without a memory in the world while out on patrol. He was afraid that once he got his memory back he would have to say goodbye.

At first she pretended to be a ditzy blonde and he tried desperately to figure out who he was. It didn't take long to figure out that he wasn't exactly normal, and that neither was she. His having super-hearing made it impossible for Buffy to keep her secret from him.

The first time she snuck out hunting he heard her and followed. When he saw the creature attacking her, he rushed in and hit it. Buffy still sometimes jokes that when it lands it will be the first vampire on the moon.

When he first realized how truly different he was he nearly freaked out. Buffy. However, was there and she helped him through.

"Nothing looks familiar." Boy Wonder, (as Buffy sometimes called him) said looking around at all the people's faces as they parked the car. There was a girl with long brown hair coming out of a coffee shop, two old men playing chess (in front of some barbers shop), and a few other people milling around the town. "Nothing stands out. Maybe it was a false lead."

"Give it some time Memory Boy we just got here." Buffy stated with a wry smile. He instantly felt a little better. He didn't think he could have faced this alone.

"Clark?" A surprised voice called out. "Is that really you?"

Turning Buffy and Clark looked at the young girl who had come out of the coffee shop then turned to look at who she was talking to. There was no one behind them.

"Are you talking to me?" Clark asked the girl.

"Clark? What is wrong with you?"

"My name is Clark?"

Lana blinked in surprise. _Clark had amnesia again? What are the odds?_ She wondered.

"There you see? Small towns are great for this sort of thing. Everybody knows everybody else." Buffy stated. "At long last, it's good to meet you Clark." She said with a smile and held her hand out to him.

* * *

Please review!


	2. It Feels Like Home

Memory Lane chapter 2. It Feels Like Home.

All of Buffy the Vampire Slayer is fair game. With Smallville it has been an unspecified time frame so far, but I think I will put it after Clark makes his icy home up north, but before an unfortunate incident when Clarks father is elected. I just changed things a little. Lana and Clark broke up because of 'his keeping secrets' thing again. The thing with Clarks amnesia should eventually be explained.

The chapters are short because I have been doing each chapter as the 20 minutes in Smallville challenge from TthFanfic (dot) net.

Oh and please review! Thank you!

* * *

Seeing the look of pure worry on his face, Buffy slipped her hand into his own and gently squeezed. She never had to worry about accidently hurting him and it was just one of the things that drew her to him.

"I don't think I can do this." Clark whispered to her as they stood looking at the picturesque yellow house with a white picket fence.

"Take a deep breath Clark. It's not like we are going to battle the first evil. They are your parents, of course, they are going to be happy to see you. They love you." _Who wouldn't love you?_ Buffy silently added and was glad that he couldn't read her mind. _It's no good telling people who you love, that you love them. They just end up leaving you._ She thought to herself.

Clark took a deep breath and pulled her close to him. "Buffy, before we go inside. I want to ask you for a favor."

Buffy smiled and waited for him to ask what he wanted from her.

"Will you please stick around Smallville for a while? I don't remember anybody here and it would be good to have a friend in town."

"Clark, I'm sure you have more friends than you think." Buffy pointed out. "But, I'll stick around for a while. If you really want me to. I wouldn't mind seeing what small town life is like. Riley used to always talk about it like it was the greatest thing in the world. Sunnydale was small but it wasn't the same."

For a moment they just stood looking into each others eyes. Neither one saying a word but of them felt the same way. In this moment of quiet communication they each realized what the other was hiding. Buffy looked slightly worried but Clark only smiled and gently caressed her face with the back of his hand.

Buffy was amazed at his gentle touch. How could he be so strong, so powerful and yet, so very gentle at the same time? It was amazing to her that when she was with him she felt so safe, warm and loved. It felt like a little bit of heaven had come down and blessed her with its presence.

_It feels like home. _She thought to herself. The very thought was amazing to her because she hadn't had that feeling of home since before it was destroyed when Sunnydale sank into the crater. Truthfully she hadn't had that feeling of home since her friends had torn her from the bliss of heaven.

Feeling the power and undercurrent of emotions swirling in the air around them Clark wanted nothing more than to take the little blonde into his arms and never let her go.

He couldn't tell her about how he was feeling. He was sure that it would only frighten her off. He knew that she had issues because the men in her past were all morons. Knowing that he needed time and patience to win the woman he wanted. He decided to take things slow for her.

That didn't mean that he couldn't take the first step. Pulling her into his arms, he gently kissed her with just a hint of passion, a promise of things to come.

"Thank you, Buffy. I'm really not ready to say goodby and I am not sure I ever will be." He whispered to her just as Martha Kent came running out of the house and embraced her son with tears in her eyes.


	3. Meet the Parents

Memory Lane. Chapter 3. Meet the Parents

* * *

Buffy and Clark sat on the couch while Mr. and Mrs. Kent sat looking at them. They were in the middle of one of those awkward silences that sometimes happen when there is so much to say, and no idea how to say it. So far Clark had tried to explain his amnesia to his parents, it was difficult because certain elements in the story included both Buffy and Clarks unique abilities. Clark had no idea if his parents knew about him or not and he had promised to keep Buffy's secret as well.

Looking down Buffy realized that Clark's parents were noticing that Clarks' hand had claimed her own at some point. She wasn't sure if they approved or not. Buffy wasn't sure if she approved or not, but he was only holding her hand. It's not like a declaration of undying love. Of course, that kiss earlier had been something that could have almost had her running for the hills...almost. It was so innocent and yet Buffy couldn't help the blush that came to her face as she remembered it.

"I should probably let you all get caught up." Buffy stated thinking that they would never be able to really talk while she was there. She had a feeling the Kent's were bursting with things to say and ask but were holding back because of her.

"I think I'll just be going now."

"Oh, Buffy you don't need to run off. You should stay for dinner." Martha stated.

"Yes, it's the least thing we can do to thank you for returning our son to us." Mr. Kent added.

Buffy hesitated at that point, the scents in the air were making her mouth water. Martha had been making pot roast with carrots, onions and potatoes. There was also the scents of homemade peach pie and peach ice cream filling the air. The combination of meat, cinnamon and peaches were driving her slayer sense of smell crazy. Her slayer metabolism was in overdrive and ready to eat.

"I would love to, but it is getting late and if I'm going to find a place to stay for the night I really should be going." Buffy stated and she could have kicked herself for doing so. She hadn't had a good home cooked meal in a long, long time. She had a feeling that even compared to her mother's worthy efforts Martha's cooking would be like nothing she had ever had before. Joyce tried but she had gone from a socialite wife to an art gallery curator, she had never really had the time or inclination to really get into the art of homemaking.

"Buffy, we would be honored to have you stay with us."

Clark could see Buffy hesitating not sure if it was really ok. "Please stay Buffy." He whispered so softly she wouldn't have heard if not for her slayer hearing.

"I really don't want to intrude." Buffy stated more for propriety sake. Then she smiled. "Are you sure? I don't want to be any trouble."

"We wouldn't hear of you going anywhere else." Jonathan Kent stated reassuringly.

"Thank you." Buffy smiled. She actually was looking forward to getting to know Martha and Mr. Kent better, not to mention Clark.

_It has nothing to do with the kiss._ She told herself firmly. _Clark is my friend and I want to get to know him better. It has nothing to do with the kiss at all._

It was at least partly true. She was very curious about Clark and wanted to learn as much as she could before it was time to say goodbye.

It was going to be hard to move on again. Maybe she could stick around for a while. She wondered what kind of supernatural problems Smallville had, if any. Maybe Smallville could use a Slayer?

* * *

Please Review!


	4. A Literal Gift From The Heavens

Memory Lane ch 4. A Literal Gift From The Heavens.

* * *

I want to thank everyone for their incredible reviews. I'm surprised at how much everybody seems to like my little continuing challenge. Thank you!

* * *

Jonathan stood at the base of the stairs and listened. Upstairs he could hear the shower running and he knew that now would be the best time to talk to his son about what was going on.

"Son, let's take a walk outside and talk."

Martha looked up and he could tell that she wanted to come too but would stay behind to keep Buffy busy in case she finished her shower before they were done talking. Something he was sure was going to happen.

Clark had a guarded look to his eye as he stood up and followed his father outside. He hoped that they already knew about his unusual abilities, but he remembered Buffy's story about how the first time she told her parents she was put into a mental institution and the second time she was given an ultimatum that she couldn't accept. He was understandably nervous about talking to his parents about this. He didn't remember his parents, he had no idea how they would take it.

Once outside they started walking through the fields and Clark couldn't help but keep his eyes out for demons or vampires. It was becoming second nature to him. The only thing he could see were bales of alfalfa in one field and the cows in another.

"Son, there are some things we need to talk about. Things that need to be kept a secret from your new friend."

"Buffy knows everything about me." He stated defensively. Then a moment later he amended, "At least everything I know about myself, which I'll admit isn't a lot. We both know each other's secrets and I trust her completely." Clark suddenly stopped talking as he realized he said each other's secrets implying that Buffy had some of her own. He could have kicked himself for opening up that can of worms.

"Son, I know you think so, but please remember that your secrets are dangerous if they fall into the wrong hands. Pete was one of the people you have told in the past. He was your best friend and he was put into danger because he knew. He ended up having to leave town to protect himself and you. So please consider her safety as well as your own before you tell her anymore." He stated hoping his son would choose wisely.

"So how much do you know about yourself?" His father asked him.

Clark hesitated and it was obvious to Jonathan that he was nervous about this.

"Let me make it easy for you. You have unusual gifts and abilities, strength and speed. You may have had other abilities manifest like x-ray vision, laser vision, hearing things other people can't, levitating and even possibly flying."

Clark had stopped walking and was looking at his father in shock. He knew about the speed, strength and hearing. Most of the other stuff was completely new to him. Except he had a dream one night where he was floating, he had woken up by falling onto Buffy's bed. He thought he had been sleepwalking at the time and thanked his lucky stars she wasn't in it. He did not want to make her angry by thinking he was being unduly forward.

"Flying? Laser vision? That sounds a little hard to swallow, but I believe you. How did I get these abilities?"

"They slowly started just showing up over the years. Even as a toddler you had super strength, you once kept a car from falling on me when the jack gave out. You were just a little thing then, it was when we first found you. Martha took one look at you and decided that you were ours. You are our son in every way that matters, we love you Clark. You were like a gift from the heavens, literally."

"What do you mean literally?" Clark asked surprised to learn that these people were not his actual parents. The acted like they were.

"Son, your not exactly from around here."


	5. Yen and Yang

Memory Lane Chapter 5. Yen and Yang.

A.N. Ok so this is the first longer chapter. I decided to abandon the whole half hour thing from here on. So I hope you like it. Sorry it has been so long getting the update. Oh and this is still unbeta'ed any body want to beta this story for me?

KaylaShay at let me post a pic she made that goes well with this story. You should check it out by looking up this story at Tthfanfic (dot) com I post there as FireDragon and it has the same title. It is a great pic.

* * *

Clark listened with growing horror as his father told him all about finding him, raising him and loving him. Jonathan told him about Kal-El, Jor-El and how he had become a mortal human for a while. Clark blinked in surprise when told that he had died and been brought back to life by the spirit of his dead alien father.

"But, what about the balance?" Clark asked not noticing how his father's eyes widened in surprise. "How could Jor-El bring me back to life with all these powers?" Clark asked thinking about Buffy's return and what happened after with the First Evil. "He couldn't have, not without horrible consequences." Clark continued. He couldn't help thinking that if the balance was thrown off so badly with Buffy's return wouldn't it be a lot worse with his own return? After all he had even more powers than Buffy did.

"Son, what do you know about this balance thing? None of us, even you, understood it when you first told us about it, now you come back without any memories and somehow you know that there was a catch even before I could say anything about it?"

Clark winced, he didn't mean to bring up something that would lead to questions about Buffy. He had promised to keep her secret.

"I can't explain without breaking a trust with someone I've met before coming here." He stated firmly yet looking warily at his father.

"Clark keeping a promise is important but this is something that could mean the difference between life and death. You have always trusted your mother and I. I want you to tell me about this. Our relationship is built on faith and trust, even if you don't remember it right now."

"How can we have a relationship that is built on faith and trust if you expect me to break my word to someone else? This is a life and death matter and I won't break my word. If our relationship is based on faith or trust you will trust me when I tell you that how I know about the balance has nothing to do with me being some freak alien that came to Earth during a deadly meteor shower!"

"You are not a freak." Jonathan's voice rung with authority and power. "You are my son in every way that matters. I don't want to hear you talk about yourself that way."

There was a long moment of silence as Clark took in what his father said. Eventually he nodded in response but he couldn't help wondering and worrying about how Buffy was going to take this news.

"So what is this catch you were talking about?" Clark asked at length.

"Jor-El said that your mortal life was over and your immortal life was ready to begin. Then he apparently told you that because he had to bring you back from the dead that someone else close to you would have to die." Jonathan saw the guilt in his son's eyes.

"It isn't your fault son. You didn't ask for any of this. The last time we saw you, was the night of the election, I had a heart attack after a fight with Lionel Luther. I was dying and there was nothing the doctors could do for me. You left to go see Jor-El and I was suddenly healed. Not only that but the doctors say I now have the heart of a twenty year old athlete. That was the last night we saw you, until today. Clark I want you to know that when you died I would have given anything to get you back. No parent should out life their own child. If giving up my life is what it takes then that is something I'm willing to let happen. When I was dying I knew it would right the balance and you would be ok. Then I got better right after you disappeared. I'm worried about what deal you may have made to JorEl for me. Don't let that man manipulate you into doing something you don't want to do."

Clark was overwhelmed lost in thought there was so much to assimilate. "I think I need some time to myself." He stated.

Jonathan looked at his son with worry in his eyes but nodded. "You usually like to take time alone in the loft in the barn. I'm sure dinner is almost ready if you think you can manage it."

Clark nodded but went into the barn and sat on the couch he found in the loft, lost in thought.

* * *

Buffy finished dressing for dinner with a final touch of mauve lipstick and smiled into the mirror. She felt good after getting the dirt from the roads washed off. She hoped that she had given Clark and his parents enough time to talk and that it would be ok for her to come back downstairs.

She hoped his parents already knew about him or that if they didn't know that they took surprises well. She figured she would know soon if they were the incredibly caring and understanding parents they seemed to be. Somehow she believed that they were. She almost felt like she could trust them with her own secret...Almost. After all these were good people. They deserved to have a good innocent life with their white picket fence, farm, cows, dog and yes even one wickedly strong, fast and unbelievably handsome son.

Clark, even though he had great powers and abilities was also the essence of goodness and innocence. Something she would never be again. Yes, she fought for goodness and light but her powers were rooted in darkness. It was a side of her nature she had embraced. Her powers were dark, primal even sexual in nature. While Clark's power seemed to stem from the light. There was goodness to Clark that she feared she would taint if she stayed close to him for too long. Yet it was also something she longed to feel once again. Clarks light was bright and shiny and she couldn't help but be drawn to him.

She was delighted that he wanted her around for a while longer. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if this was what Angel felt like when he told her that she was the light to his darkness. Did he leave her so she wouldn't be tainted by his darkness? If so that was ironic because it was when he left her that she truly felt the darkness closing in around her for the first time.

She looked out at the darkening night and couldn't help the sigh that passed her lips. Things had been so dark and cold for so long and then she had found Clark and come here to his home. This place that felt like a home, it was a feeling that she had truly missed.

Silently she flowed down the stairs, ready to turn around and go back up if it looked like the family needed more time to talk. All was silent however so she made he way into the kitchen to see Martha Kent looking out of the kitchen window with a worried look on her face. So it must be a father son talk going on. I'll bet she was left to run interference if I came back down. Buffy thought wryly to herself.

"Thank you for letting me take a shower. We stopped for lunch in a little town along the way and ended up in the middle of a dust storm. It was really icky having that dust all over me."

"Tell me about it. It's awful when that happens, the dust just gets everywhere. Sometimes those dust devils seem to come up from out of nowhere." Martha agreed with a lovely smile.

"I see you are finishing up dinner, can I help. I'm not very good at cooking, I made Thanksgiving dinner once and the turkey was dry, the potatoes were lumpy and the pie...well I guess I forgot to add the sugar. But, I can set a table like you wouldn't believe!"

"Oh, thank you Buffy. You are our guest but, if you want to, I wouldn't mind the help."

Martha looked at Buffy for a long moment as she happily went about setting the table. The sorrow in the young girls voice at having failed at making a wonderful Thanksgiving dinner touched her. She could practically feel her mothering instincts kicking in. She had always wanted a daughter, she loved having another girl around the house whether it was Lois or Chloe or now Buffy.

"So didn't your mother teach you how to cook?"

"No, Mom was a socialite before the divorce and an art gallery curator after. Oh she tried, it just wasn't her thing. I guess it isn't mine either." Buffy said the words with a bright smile but Martha could hear the soft longing in her voice and knew differently.

"So Buffy where do you live?" She asked curious about the young woman who had restored her son to her.

"Nowhere right now. I used to live in Sunnydale." Martha gasped recognizing the name of the town that had disappeared into a sink hole in California. "Since then I have been traveling a lot, for my job and to try and decide where I want to live. I was actually scheduled to come here even before I found Clark." Buffy realized that she was bringing up a subject that might be better left alone and quickly asked. "Where do you keep the butter?" to distract Martha from any questions she might ask.

Martha handed her the butter and Buffy set about finishing her task. She was really hungry and was starting to wonder when they would get to eat.

"I'm so sorry to hear about your home, I'm glad you got out safely. Did everyone else get out ok?"

Buffy froze surprised at how much it hurt to think about Spike, Anya and the others who hadn't made it out. "Most of us were really lucky, but my group were the last ones to make it out and we did loose some very special people."

Martha could hear her holding back her pain but her next words were spoken in such a cheery voice she was amazed. "But it also opened up a whole world of possibilities for me. I've worked for a company for a number of years and everything is changing with them too. So I'm taking some long overdue vacation time to see the world. I've visited a number of countries but lately I've come back to America to decide where I want to settle down." Buffy looked over the table and finding everything set up turned to look at Martha again. "Is there anything else I can do to help? I think I've got this table set."

"We are almost finished but will you help me make the gravy?" She asked planning on teaching Buffy a little about homemaking since she apparently felt bad that she wasn't better at it.

"Sure, where is the can and I'll open it." She stated happily.

Martha couldn't help smiling at the girl. "I make gravy from scratch Buffy, we start by getting the drippings from the meat."

Buffy's eyes grew wide. "Real gravy? I mean, you make it from scratch and you want me to help you? Trust me, you might want to reconsider. If I make the gravy it will turn out lumpy or runny or any number of things that aren't good. Have you seen the movie Better Off Dead? Well I cook only marginally better than Lane's mom, but that isn't saying much since the food literally crawls off the plate in that movie."

Martha laughed, "Don't worry Buffy. I'll walk you through it and I'm sure it will turn out fine."

"Ok, but you might want to keep a back up in reserve. It's always good to have a fall back when I'm in the kitchen." She stated eyeing the drippings with growing fright. Killing vampires was no sweat, making homemade gravy from scratch, that was horrifying.

* * *

Thank you for reviewing! Please continue. 


	6. Surprise, I'm an Alien!

Memory Lane Chapter 6. Surprise, I'm An Alien!

* * *

I'm not entirely happy with this chapter but I'm not sure why. I like most of it but something is bugging me about it. Let me know what you think and maybe I can fix it.

Also do not have a beta reader for this story, at this time.

* * *

Buffy could only shake her head in wonder seeing a couch in a loft of a barn, it seemed odd to her mind. But then she was a city girl what did she know about barns? Maybe it was a normal practice to keep a spare couch in your barn?

Oddness aside it looked like a nice little retreat, and in a way it kind of reminded her of the old Sunnydale Highschool Library. It looked like a place that was a little apart from the normal comings and goings, only it didn't have a Hellmouth under it. At least, she hoped it didn't Giles had asked her to stop by Smallville to investigate a possible new mini mouth, that and the odd reports the council had been receiving for about 20 years and never followed up on. There was something supernatural going on with the town but it was hard to figure out what.

Clark sat brooding on the couch and looking out at the night sky. He seemed a million miles away at the moment and it looked like he had no idea that she had joined him.

"Quarter for your thoughts." Buffy stated flopping down on the couch next to him breaking him away from his thoughts. Turning to her he smiled though he still looked a little worried.

"I think it is a penny for your thoughts Buffy." He said.

"Inflation." Buffy explained. His eyes twinkled at this and for an instant his worries seemed to be gone but then his fear surrounded his being like a cloak. "Seriously Clark. What is wrong? You look like you are uber wigged. Your broodiness is reminding me of Angel, please don't go there." She pleaded.

Clark flinched, he had told his father that he and Buffy didn't keep secrets from each other, but could he tell her? He seriously loved her and he didn't think he could handle it if she turned away from him because of this. Still, if any woman could accept and love him in spite of himself it was surely Buffy, that is if he could get her to stop being afraid of it.

Buffy seeing him considering talking to her about it continued, "I am sure it isn't as bad as you think it is. I mean, your father didn't come in and call the Funny Farm, in fact he looked a little worried about you. Oh, I know did he tell you that you have to sit on this couch until you stop having superpowers?"

Clark laughed in spite of himself. "No, Buffy he actually knew more about me than we already did."

"And what he told you freaked you out." Buffy stated more than asked.

"Apparently, I have a number of abilities that I didn't know about." He stated and Buffy responded with silence to let him tell her what was so bad in his own way. She had a feeling that she might already know what was bothering him.

"There are the things you already know about, then there are things like flying," Clark started to list but Buffys smile and statement of "Wicked." made him smile again.

"Then there is laser vision."

"That would be so handy on patrol." Buffy pointed out.

"And X-ray vision." He stated. Instantly Buffy crossed her arms over her breasts.

"Hey, watch the eyes buster!"

Clark couldn't hold back his laugh at this. "I don't know how it works yet." He stated.

"I know this is a lot to take in, but so far I don't see what has you so wigged."

"It's hard to say. I really care about you Buffy and I'm afraid that it will drive you away from me." He stated letting her know what the problem is.

"Clark please, my last three boyfriends weren't exactly conventional, two master vampires and a drugged super soldier." She stated trying to make him feel better, then she realized what she had said and blushed. "I mean...not that you are my boyfriend or anything or that you would even want to be." Buffy started Willow babbling in panic. She didn't get far however because Clark grinning like the Cheshire cat leaned forward and gently kissed her lips.

"Buffy, I know you need some time, and I will give you all the time you need, but I do want it." He stated feeling like he had just put his head on the executioners block. "I want you to be my girlfriend." He whispered to her.

Suddenly it seemed that they had traded places and Buffy was the one who was the most worried and nervous. "Clark, I..." She trailed off a part of her wanted to be brave to take the leap and another part of her was remembering how everyone she had ever loved had left her at one point or other. Spike was the only one who would never have left her if there was any other way. "I don't know, I'm not ready. You aren't ready, you don't even remember who you are. What if you already have a girlfriend? What if you get your memories back and find out that you have always loved someone else?"

"I don't have a girlfriend, not anymore. My father told me a little about my last relationship, it was an on again off again thing. Shortly before I disappeared we broke up and she has been seeing someone else since then." Clark explained.

"There you see, you were in love with someone else and when your memories come back you will remember her and love her and so you shouldn't rush into anything right now."

Clark gave her a sorrowful smile. "So we won't rush into anything, but Buffy will you think about it?"

Buffy's fear filled eyes raised to his own and for a moment he could see how truly fragile she really was. She nodded hesitantly. Clark smiled and kissed her again. Knowing that he was about to tell her everything and that he might not ever get the chance again he filled his kiss with all of the love and desire he felt for her.

Buffy was breathless by the time he pulled away. She felt like putty in his arms and had forgotten all of her fears.

"Wow." She whispered and rested her head on his shoulder as he held her gently. "That was...what were we talking about?" She asked dazedly she felt as contented as a cat curled up in his lap.

"My secret, the thing that I was brooding about when you came in." Clark hesitantly brought it back up. It had been tempting to let the subject drop, but he wanted, no he needed to know how she would take this. "It is going to be shocking." He warned her.

"Shock away." She said cuddling with him.

Gently he set her down on the couch and stood to pace in front of her. Finally getting his courage together he knelt down to look into her eyes.

"Buffy, I'm from another planet. I'm an alien."

Buffy blinked in surprise, then a few moments later she flashed him the brightest smile. "Clark that is wonderful."

"What?" He asked in shock and surprise, that was the last thing he expected her to say.

"Well with all of your gifts and powers I thought that you must be part demon or something. I thought that would be hard for you to take. Not that demons are all bad mind you, some are sweeties and hello I was with two, but wow you are from a whole nother planet? That makes so much more sense, cuz I don't get any demony vibes from you at all. You don't get all squidie like with tentacles or anything do you?" She teased him.

"I hope not," he stated suddenly feeling better and worse about being an alien. He realized that things could have been worse.

"Clark, I'm sorry, that was supposed to be a joke. You look good to me, and hey you must be from some seriously advanced world to have made it all the way to Earth from Planet X or wherever you are from," Buffy said.

Clark couldn't believe how much better he felt after talking to her about all of this, granted her saying that he looked good to her was a big part of that, but she wasn't freaked out and he now knew that she was interested in him but just very much afraid of being hurt again.

Maybe being an alien wasn't so bad after all?

* * *

Please Review!


	7. Why Are You So Happy?

Memory Lane Chapter 7. Why Are You So Happy?

Sorry about the long wait. Please forgive me?

* * *

Martha and Jonathan watched in worry from the kitchen window. Clark had just found out about his unusual origins again and they hoped that he would handle it better than last time he found out about it. They were prepared for the moping and depressed Clark they just hoped that he wouldn't do anything drastic.

After talking with Clark Jonathan was even more worried that he would tell Buffy his secret even after voicing all of his warnings. If he did how would the girl take it? He could see how much Clark cared for Buffy, if possible it was even more than he had cared for Lana. It would be devastating to his son if the girl turned away from him because of what he was. Yet, he was fairly certain that his son was going to tell her anyway.

Together two shadowed figures moved from the barn toward the house. Clark held open the gate to the yard but still he couldn't see the look on his son's face, at least he seemed ready to come in and eat. He breathed a sigh of relief it looked like Clark had kept his secret from the girl.

Then they came into the light and he noticed the bright and happy smile on his sons face. It was an honest smile, a true one. When Clark went off to think in the barn he had looked like the world was coming to an end, and now he looked like it was a great new beginning.

Clark held the door for her like a gentleman and together they rushed off to wash for dinner, both were laughing at some secret joke they had shared on their way inside.

Together Clark's parents stood in wonder, just what had they talked about that made Clark seem to be ok with his otherworldly origins so soon after finding out that he was an alien?

Together they sat around the table and Buffy watched Clark and his father closely as they tasted the gravy that she had made with the help of Martha. Buffy worried her bottom lip in her teeth, surely Martha would have kept her from doing anything to ruin the gravy. She advised her on how much salt to add and to continuously stir it, yet she couldn't help being worried that she may have destroyed such a good smelling dinner.

"It's delicious as always dear." Jonathan Kent told his wife.

"It's wonderful." Clark stated having tasted the food himself. It tasted familiar and soothing to him, like a warm blanket on a cold night. This really was his home.

Buffy couldn't help her beaming smile that lit up her face. Watching Martha smiled and hoped Buffy would stick around for a while so she could teach her more. She realized while directing Buffy to make the gravy that the girl just needed a little help and direction to cook well.

Buffy happily lifted a bite of the pot roast to her mouth and blinked in shock. It was like the food of the Gods!

"I have never eaten anything so good in my entire life!" Buffy exclaimed, much to Martha's surprise and pleasure. She then got to work eating the food and getting seconds. Martha was delighted to see her eating well. Buffy was so tiny Martha was afraid that the girl didn't eat, but watching her now taking on her husband and son she had to wonder where the girl was putting it all.

* * *

Clark looked out of the barn to the light at the kitchen window. He could see Buffy smiling as she cleaned. She had a look about her like she had accomplished something and he couldn't help being curious about what she and his mother were talking about. Tuning other things out he focused on the kitchen.

"I can't believe it, I didn't ruin it. They didn't even realize that I made it." Buffy stated excitedly.

"I knew you could do it Buffy. You just need a little guidance and practice." Martha smiled at her with real joy.

"Do...do you think I could learn to make other things besides gravy?" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course. I'd be glad to help you Buffy, how long do you plan on being in town?"

"I'm not sure. I promised Giles I would look into something for work, depending on how that turns out I might be her for a while. Plus I promised Clark I would stick around for a while so I will be here for a few weeks at least, possibly longer. Oh, but I'm not going to impose on you, I plan to get a place in town."

"Don't be silly, we love having you. You are welcome to stay with us."

"I don't want to be a bother and my job sometimes has me coming and going at odd hours." Buffy stated.

"It's no bother at all Buffy. If you stay you could help me with the dinners, I'll teach you to make all kinds of things."

"Ok you win." Buffy smiled brightly, "But you have to let me pay for the room, my work gives me an allowance for that kind of thing and I don't want to mooch."

A hand landed on Clarks back bringing him back to the moment.

"Son, did you get distracted?" Jonathan asked as he noticed his son smiling again.

"Sorry." Clark stated and followed his father into the barn to work on a tractor.

Jonathan Kent watched his son as they walked over to the tractor and decided that now was probably the best time to talk to his son about his concerns.

"Son, what did you and Buffy talk about before dinner that has you so happy?"

A blush filled his son's face and his concern only increased. "We talked about a lot of things. She really put this alien thing into perspective for me, and she even agreed to thinking about being my girlfriend."

"WHAT?" Jonathan cried out in shock. "You told her? Son it is dangerous for people to know."

"Buffy, will keep my secret. She is good at that and we don't keep secrets from each other. I told you that before."

"Son, you don't remember this but you told one of your friends your secret before and when it was discovered that he knew what your secret was he was tortured by someone who was trying to get the information from him. You saved him before it got too bad but he had to leave town because of it. It isn't safe for people to know."

"I'll protect Buffy." Clark nearly stated with an almost dark look in his eye he shook his head and blushed. "That is if she will let me, that girl can take care of herself."

"Clark is she meteor infected?" Jonathan asked, catching that Clark seemed to have such confidence in Buffy's ability to protect herself.

"What?" Clark asked.

Jonathan explained about the effect meteor rocks were having on people who were exposed to them. Clark couldn't help his lopsided grin as he explained that Buffy could take care of herself but that it didn't have anything to do with space rocks. He could tell his father was stewing and brewing and was still worried in general about things with Buffy, not wanting to have this conversation with this man who was his father he got to work on the tractor.

It was about an hour later as they were finishing their work when his father brought up the other thing that was bothering him about Buffy.

"Clark, Now don't take this the wrong way. I am sure she is a wonderful girl, but aren't you taking this kind of fast with her? I don't want to see you hurt like you were with Lana. You have always been rather...obsessed with that girl and now it looks like you have just transferred your feelings to a different girl."

"I was obsessed?" Clark asked feeling a little spooked about his old self. What if what Buffy said was right? What if he did get his memories back and his obsession with this Lana girl came back? His heart rejected the idea as ludicrous, he loved Buffy, nothing could change that. Right?

"The telescope in the loft wasn't just for looking at stars."

Clarks eyes grew wide. "You mean I was a peeping tom!?!" Now he was really freaked out about his old self.

"Not like that son, you liked to watch her when she would sit on the porch of her house and watch the sun set. Or when she went riding or...ok you just liked to watch her. It got better when you started talking to her, but you were still obsessed. It always crushed you when she went off with some other guy. I don't want to see you hurt like that again."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Son, you tried to give up your powers for her. You tried to become human."

"Is that even possible?" Clark asked in shock.

"Apparently it was a one time deal that lead to your death and the whole thing with Jor-El and the balance we were talking about earlier."

"Dad, could you do me a favor?"

"What is that son?"

"Don't tell Buffy about my past obsession with Lana. She is worried that when I get my memories back that I won't love her anymore. Buffy has...been through a lot. More than anybody should have to go through. So it is hard for her to trust her heart with me. She told me that she would try and the fact that she would say so means that she does have feelings for me. I have to take things slow with her, because she would end up running if I didn't. So you don't have to worry about that."

"I thought you said you didn't keep secrets from Buffy?"

"Not a secret, just don't bring it up around her." Clark said.

"Couldn't you have not brought up being from another planet around her?"

"Buffy knew something was wrong. She wasn't going to leave me alone until I spilled. I'm glad she didn't she made me realize that is isn't so bad to be an alien."

"How did she manage that?"

Clark smiled. There were a lot of things he couldn't tell his father about Buffy. "She was Buffy. She was ok with it and treated me exactly the same way she did before she knew. Well, that and she let me kiss her again. Buffy's kisses could make any man feel better about just about anything." He stated and left in search of the girl.

Jonathan stood with a dark look on his face as he continued to worry. Yet, he couldn't help the slight twinge of a smile that kept trying to break through. That was just how he felt about Martha's kisses. They could make anything better.

* * *

Review please?


	8. The Talon

Memory Lane Chapter 8. The Talon

Sorry about the long wait.

* * *

Buffy pulled her magic bag of tricks Giles and Willow had put together for her before she left on this trip. After the conversation she had just had with Clark's father she was ready to get out for some slayage.

For a while there it felt like a scene from the movie Meet The Parents with Clark's father talking about his circle of trust. It made her feel like a slime for keeping her secrets from them. They were trusting her with their greatest secret. They were putting her up in Clark's own bedroom, feeding her incredible food, treating her like a member of the family and teaching her to make gravy. Meanwhile she was keeping secrets from them.

Would it make them feel better or worse to know that she was a slayer? Would knowing that she could look out for herself make them feel better about her knowing their son's secret? Things were already so tense for them right now as it is. Would knowing about demons and vampires be too much? Would they think that she was after their son for some nefarious purpose?

She hadn't been there for more than a few hours and already she didn't want to loose what she had found; a home, a family. Granted it wasn't her home or her family, but it felt like it could be. She wondered if this was what Faith had felt when she had first come to Sunnydale.

Pushing the thoughts aside Buffy slid a stake into the waist line of her pants and pulled her jacket on over it, and slipped a dagger into her boot. It was time to go to work.

* * *

Chloe stepped out of her yellow Volkswagen convertible and took a deep breath. She had heard from Lana that Clark was back and that he had amnesia. There was an impromptu welcome home Clark party going on at the Talon. Lana was going to come get Clark herself but Chloe wanted to be the one to come see him first.

She loved Clark and a part of her always would, but now that she knew about him she knew that he had a destiny greater than her own. She knew that things would never work out between her and Clark but by all that was holy she would be his friend and confidante.

If his parents had told him about his past she knew it wasn't likely that he would be feeling much like going to a party. She planned to be there to let him know that he would always have a friend.

The door to the house opened and a beautiful blonde came walking out dressed in tight fitting leather from head to toe. Instantly she stopped and looked at the blond girl who had been coming up the walk.

"Buffy, wait for me." Clark called out and raced out of the house at super speeds. "You weren't going to go without me were you?" He asked stepping in front of her and stopped looking into her horrified eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"We have company." Buffy whispered and stepped around him to eye the girl standing on the walk way. Turning Clarke winced.

"Uh, hi." He stated hoping that if he acted normal she would doubt what she saw.

"She knows? Some stranger already knows about your secrets?" Chloe asked feeling hurt, Clark had kept his secret from her for years and never really told her about it. She had to see him catch a car like a beach ball to discover the truth about him.

"You know?" Clark asked wondering who the girl was.

"And have you had the circle of trust talk yet?" Buffy asked protectively.

Chloe couldn't help her smile at that statement, she remembered that talk well. "I've had the talk with Mr. Kent. Clark do you remember me at all?" She asked hoping that he would remember her.

"I...I'm sorry. I don't even remember my parents." Clark admitted.

"I'm Chloe. We are friends. Lana is throwing a welcome home Clark party at the Talon, I volunteered to come get you. So, who's your friend?"

"Chloe, this is Buffy Summers. She saved me and helped me find my way home. She is going to be staying with us for a while," Clark wrapped a protective arm around Buffy's slender waist and looked down at her with love shining from his eyes. Clark was oblivious to the way Chloe winced at seeing this but Buffy wasn't.

_**Oh God, this is his ex-girlfriend. It doesn't look like she has moved on as much as everyone is claiming.**_ Buffy thought to herself.

"You saved Clark?" Chloe asked in dismayed surprise. "It wasn't, perhaps, the other way around?"

"Not yet, but one of these day's I'm sure he will return the favor," Buffy smiled wryly. "You should go, it's a good chance for you to meet your old Scooby Gang," Buffy smiled up at him and Clark could swear that she looked nervous about something.

"I'm not leaving you alone," Clark's reply was emphatic.

"Why don't you come along as well?" Chloe asked. "I'm sure everyone would love to meet you."

"I've got some things to take care of tonight, but sure I'll come with to meet everyone then I can leave and take care of my things and meet back later when the party is over."

"I'll drive." Chloe offered with a smile.

* * *

Buffy sat in the front with Chloe while Clark took the back seat between them.

"So how do you know Clark?" Buffy asked.

"We have been friends since my family moved to Smallville."

"Just friends?" Clark asked with a blush.

"Well you did take me to the Prom, but the tornado kind of ruined it and you left me there. It kind of ruined any hope we had of getting together."

"I left you alone at the Prom with a tornado coming?" Clark asked honestly horrified.

"I was safe, and you needed to go save Lana, and check on your parents." Chloe explained.

"Still, I'm sorry I did that to you." Clark sounded really truly sorry and Chloe was touched by his sincerity. Even with his memory gone, he was still Clark.

"You already apologized once, but at the time I didn't understand. Once I found out about your secret I understood a lot better."

It was silent for a long moment after this. Then leaning forward Clark eyed Buffy in concern. "I don't want you to go out on your own. From what my Father has told me this town isn't the safest of places."

Buffy glanced at Chloe and turned to look at Clark with a dangerous glint in her eye. "I'll be fine."

"This town really can be dangerous at times." Chloe added. "What all do you need to do?"

"Just some research for my work." Buffy evaded not happy that Clark had opened the conversation and left it open for questions like that.

"Wouldn't it be better during the day?" Chloe asked.

"No. Actually what I am looking for is best found at night. No worries, I do this all the time and I am usually by myself when I do."

"So what do you do?"

"I'm one of the go-to girls for WS International, we are thinking of opening a branch here in Smallville, but it depends on what I find out tonight."

"Really, that is big news. Smallville could really use the jobs that WSI could bring to the town. Could I interview you about that?"

"You are a reporter?" Buffy asked horror sounding clearly in her voice.

"Relax, I've learned my lesson about being careful about what I report. Some things have to be kept a secret," Chloe stated with a glance at Clark.

Buffy took a deep breath and calmed herself then Chloe's voice broke the silence. "So about that interview?"

"I'll tell you what. Keep it a secret that I am in town and looking at opening another branch here and if we do I will give you the exclusive interview." Buffy bargained.

"Deal." Chloe stated with wide eyes all the while praying that WSI would set up a branch in Smallville.

Tingles moved down her spine and Buffy turned to look up a side road. "Where does that lead?" Buffy asked.

"Forest lands and Crater Lake." Chloe stated looking down the road that Buffy was pointing down. Buffy nodded and turned to look down the dark and winding road. She continued looking in that direction long after the actual road was out of sight.

* * *

The Talon was filled with people he didn't know, he wanted to grab a hold of Buffy and hold on for dear life. It was so overwhelming to him and he didn't know how to react or respond.

A tall blond stepped forward and grabbed his hand. "Welcome back Clark." She stated loudly, but more quietly she hissed to him. "The least you could do is to at least try to crack a smile, Smallville. Lana and I worked hard to get this place decorated up."

"Uh, thank you uh?" Clark stumbled trying and failing to come up with a name for the blonde in front of him.

"No points for articulation, but you do get bonus stars for sincerity." Lois teased him.

"I think Clark is trying to figure out how to ask for your name," Buffy pointed out. "It's really difficult to loose your memory. You might want to cut him a little slack." The blonde backed off instantly. Clark took a deep breath feeling more calm, Buffy was in his corner. She had just reminded everyone around that he couldn't remember their name. She had made his excuses for him in advance.

"You say that like you know what you are talking about." Lois stated embarrassed that she hadn't considered Clark's memory loss and trying desperately to not let her embarrassment show.

"You might be surprised." Buffy replied. "I'm Buffy." She introduced herself deciding to cut the other girl some slack.

"I'm Lois Lane." Lois introduced herself and saw Clark being pulled away for other introductions.

"So are you the ex?" Buffy asked pointedly. She had noticed a spark between them that Lois and Clark seemed oblivious to.

"ME!" Lois's eyes grew large. "No, no, no. Clark is more of an annoying little brother who likes to get into more trouble than he is worth. There isn't anything between us."

Buffy arched her brow noticing how much protesting Lois was doing. How many girls were after Clark? Buffy couldn't help wondering. Taking a deep breath she decided to let it go. She could understand denying a latent attraction, she had lived it with Spike. She didn't like it, but she wasn't officially with Clark. It was none of her business.

"Buffy it looks like you met Lois," Chloe smiled coming back from introducing Clark around. He had asked that Chloe try to keep Buffy there at the Talon for as long as possible and let him know when she went out to do her work. It felt like old times. "Come on and I'll introduce you around Buffy."

Buffy felt like she had met the entire town and forgotten all their names almost as soon as she met them. "So who is Clark's ex?" Buffy couldn't help asking. What could it hurt to get some inside information she reasoned with herself.

Lois eyed the tiny blonde woman before her. "Well little Clarky did better than I would have thought him capable of."

"Come on and I'll give you the inside scoop." Chloe stated pulling one of Buffy's arms into her own.

* * *

Buffy's mind was spinning. She had just been given the inside story between Clark and Lana Lang by Chloe and to a lesser extent Lois. Buffy's perceptions of Chloe had been moving progressively up. Chloe had openly admitted how she had previously been interested in Clark and how those feelings were slowly changing. She had watched with a broken heart as the man that she loved kept going back to Lana. All the while she remained his friend and even more impressively she was friends with Lana. Chloe really was Clark's number one Scooby.

Then there was this girl Lana Lang. Chloe was friends with the girl but had given what seemed to Buffy a very honest telling of what had happened between the lovers. It wasn't a Romeo and Juliet story or even a Buffy and Angel story, but it had it's own fair share of teen angst. Clark had never opened up to her with his secret, and she had ran hot and cold on him for years as a result.

Something about the story had left a rather bad feeling in her stomach and a dislike of one Lana Lang. Lana seemed to be playing with his emotions, stringing him along while she tried to wheedle his secrets from him. This bothered Buffy but not nearly as much as hearing how Clark's heart had been set on Lana. Such devotion was not something that could just be forgotten, even with amnesia. How much time would it be before his heart turned to her again?

Leaving Chloe and Lois to talk, Buffy slipped away, to see Clark and Lana talking to each other in a darkened corner. Lana was obviously trying to come on to him.

"I'm such an idiot." Buffy grumbled to herself and left the building to check out the small town's nightlife. The Slayer really wanted to slay something.

* * *

Please Review.


	9. Dealing With The Green Eyed Demon

Chapter 9. Dealing With The Green Eyed Demon.

'I was obsessed with this girl?' Clark found himself wondering. She hadn't been talking to him for more than a few minutes before she started fishing for information about his abilities and coming on to him.

"Lana, I thought I understood that you were with Lex Luthor now?" Clark asked backing away from her advances.

"I don't deny that I care for Lex. But, Clark you and I have always had something special between us. Don't tell me you don't feel it now."

"I'm sorry Lana but honestly, my heart has found someone else. What I feel for her is deep and true and I hope you find the same thing someday. Just do me a favor and be careful. I have heard some things about Lex Luthor that make me worried about you seeing him."

"So you are worried for me. Whatever you feel for that blond it is nothing compared to what we had before you left."

"I really am sorry Lana, but whatever we had, it is over. I will always be here for you, but only as a friend."

It was at this moment that a young bald man appeared right next to them. "Clark you haven't been in town for a whole day and already you are making moves on Lana? Trying to steal her back from me?" Lana quickly stepped away from Clark the moment he interrupted their conversation.

"You must be Lex Luthor, don't worry I am not interested in getting back together with Lana."

"Really? Why am I supposed to believe that?" Lex arched his brow with a speculating look in his eyes.

"Believe it or don't, it makes no real difference to me. My father warned me about you."

"I shudder to think what your father has told you about me. Perhaps that I am the devil incarnate?"

"He warned me that I should be careful about trusting you. Apparently, when I was your friend you kept spying on me. Not very friendly like behavior."

"Your fathers hearsay is all you have to prove that. Your father never liked me and always wanted you to turn your friendship from me. It is too bad it worked. I cherished our friendship, but I guess that time is over. You always had an infatuation with Lana. I don't believe a little memory loss will change that."

"Apparently, he has a thing for the blond girl who came to town with him. Her name was Barbie or something like that." Clark blinked at the bitterness in Lanas voice.

"Her name is Buffy." Clark corrected.

"Lana sweetie the limo is outside waiting for us, will you go on out to give me a moment alone with Clark?" Lex waited a moment while Lana left then turned to Clark "That wouldn't be Buffy Summers would it?"

Instantly Clark turned with a warning look in his eye. "How did you know that? Stay away from her!"

Lex cocked a half smile. "So that is why you don't seem to care that Lana is with me now. Ms. Summers is one of the founding members of WSI, a lovely and interesting woman who is a part of a mysterious business. I saw her picture in the last issue of Business Weekly. Take a little advise from an old friend Clark. Buffy Summers is out of your league. Stay away from anything to do with WSI they are a highly secretive business that has been growing exponentially since last year. Be careful Clark, ask yourself how much you really know her." This said he left Clark to his thoughts and exited the building.

"Clark." Chloe's voice interrupted his thoughts, "I am so sorry."

"What is it Chloe?"

"Buffy disappeared a little while ago, I've checked the whole building she isn't here."

Clark turned to rush out into the night in search of Buffy when he saw her come in looking a little worse for wear, and clutching a bloody cloth to her arm. She made a bee line straight for the bathroom.

Chloe gasped when she noticed Buffy slipping into the bathroom. "Clark wait here, I'll go check on her." But before the words were out of her mouth Clark was gone leaving her hair flying in the wind of his departure.

Buffy was just finishing cleaning out the wound on her arm when familiar hands turned her around to see Clark with an angry and worried look in his eyes. Worried won out when he saw her wound start to drip blood again.

Clark opened his mouth to talk but no words came out.

"Clark, before you start you know it is my job. I was just a little too distracted tonight and there were more of them than I expected. This isn't a big deal so please don't make a big deal of it."

Chloe opened the bathroom door.

"Clark you do realize this is the women's restroom? Oh Buffy you look like you need stitches!"

"Na, it looks worse than it is." Buffy stated turning back to her bag she pulled out some bandages and antibiotic ointment.

"What happened?"

"Some guys jumped me."

"We should call the police." Chloe stated pulling out her cell phone.

"No. No worries, they won't be bothering anyone else again tonight." 'Or ever.' She thought to herself. "If you think this is bad you should see them I can take care of myself."

"Buffy." Clark sighed clearly frustrated. "I know you can take care of yourself, but what would be wrong about letting me protect you a little."

"Clark you can't always protect me from everything. Besides when I came to tell you I was heading out you looked a little busy talking to Lana." Buffy was trying to be nonchalant about her statement that was also a question but apparently she was not successful.

Chloe's eyes grew large and she started backing toward the door. "You know what I will let you guys finish this conversation alone. I'll just put an out of order sign on the bathroom door." She stated slipping out.

Turning to Buffy Clark smiled a little knowing that Buffy was worried he had gotten back together with Lana. Another sign that he was making progress with her.

"Buffy..."

"No Clark, you don't have to say anything. I understand." Buffy kept herself busy cleaning up the mess she had made and not looking at Clark. She did not want him to see the tears that were once again threatening to fall.

"No Buffy I don't think you do."

"She had better treat you good." Buffy thrust the packaging from her bandages into the trashcan like it was something she wanted to slay.

"She does, except she makes me worry when she goes out to take on the world and won't let me protect her."

Buffy was barely holding herself together, she had to get out of there before she turned into a blubbering mess humiliating herself. Also she didn't want Clark to feel badly about following his heart. She knew it was going to be like this, she should have tried harder to not fall for him.

"I knew your heart would remember how you felt for her, when you met her." Clark could see the tears Buffy was holding back as she turned her head away from him and tried to sidle out the door.

Taking a deep breath Clark gently grabbed her arm and gently directed her to look into his eyes. "Buffy, I was talking about you".

"What? When?" Buffy furrowed her brow obviously confused.

With a little laugh Clark stepped forward and picked her up off the ground and set her on the counter.

"Buffy you don't seem to understand what I am telling you so I will be as plain as I can be while trying not to scare you away. I am not in love with Lana." This said he gently caressed her cheek and lips with his thumb and pulled her against him kissing her. This time Clark let his love and passion show in his kiss.

Buffy found herself gasping for air as he kissed down to her neck and their bodies rocked against each other. "Oh Clark if you keep doing that I wont be able to let go."

"That is my plan." Clark admitted between kisses.

"Is it also your plan that I tear your clothes off and demand that you ravish me right here?"

Clark winced and took a step back.

"Damn." Buffy cursed panting in breaths of air. "I should have kept my mouth shut." 'That was unbelievably incredible,' she thought.

"No, I'm sorry Buffy I got carried away. You deserve better than a counter in the bathroom. I am so sorry please forgive me. I'll just give you a few minutes to yourself." That said Clark slipped out of the room and tried to catch his own breath, deal with his raging hard-on and pray that he hadn't pushed Buffy too far too fast.

"Great job Buffy! You should have kept your mouth shut." She told herself while splashing cold water on her face and back of her neck.

It was awkwardly quiet as Chloe was driving Buffy and Clark back to the Kent Farm. At least it was until she got to the road out to Crater Lake.

"Oh, Chloe, stop here for a sec please." Pulling to the side she turned to look in question at Buffy. However Buffy didn't notice her questioning look because she was getting out of the car. "Thanks so much. I'll be back late Clark."

"Oh no, I don't think so." Clark objected and zoomed out of the car to stand next to Buffy.

"Seriously it's fine I just need to check something out up this road."

"Buffy." Chloe could hear that Clark was desperately holding on to his patience and was determined to stay with her.

Chloe smiled, "Let me drive. You don't mind coming too do you Clark?" She interrupted what she was sure would be turning into a fight. Clark flashed his friend one of the biggest smiles she had seen on him.

"Not at all, it sounds like fun." Clark answered.

"Clark," Buffy hissed in frustration then turned to whisper to him. "Only if you promise to protect Chloe. Don't even think of leaving her side. For ANYTHING."

"What about you?" Chloe managed to listen in and felt touched that Buffy was so concerned with protecting her and very curious about what she would need to be protected from. Truthfully she was determined to join Buffy at this point she was just too curious.

Buffy winced she didn't want Chloe to hear that. "I can take care of myself. I don't think we will run into anything but do you promise?"

"I promise Chloe will be safe before I do anything to help you."

"I guess that is the best I am going to get out of you."

Clark smiled in answer, Buffy only rolled her eyes and got back into the car.

Chloe took the road slowly per Buffy's request, she had no idea what the other blond was looking for especially since it was too dark to see much more than the trees on either side of the road and the blue black sky. They weren't far from Crater Lake when Buffy asked Chloe to stop and got out of the car again.

"Let me check something out over there. I shouldn't be gone for very long." Buffy winked at Clark and disappeared into the forest. "Watch out for Chloe." She called back to Clark who was about to follow her in.

"What is she afraid will happen?" Chloe asked looking at Clark who was obviously wanting to follow Buffy.

"Honestly, I am not entirely sure." Clark blushed. There was something that seemed wrong about not being completely open with Chloe.

"Well why don't we follow along then? You can protect me and keep an eye on her at the same time." Chloe smiled getting out of the car and walking over to where Buffy disappeared into the forest.

Clark cocked his head to the side looking worried. "I don't know, the idea was for me to keep you safe. Somehow I don't think following her would qualify as doing that."

"Come on Clark, having you with me it like having my own personal super protector. Not a lot can get past you. Besides I am going and if you want to protect me then I guess you will just have to come too."

Following her slayer sense Buffy finally set the bag Willow gave her down and pulled out her cell phone. She was going to need directions for this.

"Hey Giles." Buffy smiled hearing her mentor on the line. She wasn't sure if they would ever get back to the level of trust and camaraderie they once had but they had been working long distance to get things more comfortable between them.

"Buffy how are things there with you and your young man?"

"His name is Clark Kent and I wouldn't say he was mine." Buffy replied with a slight blush marking her cheeks.

"His memory returned?"

"Nope but we did find his hometown and his parents. They are letting me stay with them at the moment but I still want to give them what I would have been paying for a room while I am here."

"Of course, how are things in town?"

"That is why I am calling, there are a lot more vampires here than I would expect to see in a small town. Nothing like Sunnydale but I think that your theory may prove to be correct, I need to run the test first before I know for sure. Also the reports the old council never looked into, are true. It is because of some meteor rock that people get, like, mutated or something and end up with different abilities".

"Good lord, do we know yet if this meteor rock has any effect on vampires or demons?"

"I have no idea as far as that goes. I need you to walk me through the test."

Chloe stood in the darkened forest looking in every direction. "Uh, Clark I am not sure how she got so far ahead so quickly but I am a little lost. Do you know what way she went?"

Clark was about to focus on his hearing when there was a sudden and brilliant flash of light ahead. Picking up Chloe, Clark zoomed through the trees to a small clearing where Buffy had collapsed. She lay unconscious inside a ring of burning candles.

Seeing her phone not far away from the circle and hearing a familiar voice calling out for Buffy on the other end Clark rushed forward to pick it up.

"Buffy?" Giles voice called out.

"She is unconscious in a circle of candles. Mr. Giles, can I cross the circle to get to her?"

"Clark?"

"Sorry yes this is Clark, is she alright? Can I go to her?"

"No give her some time, Clark, she is on a type of vision quest. She shouldn't be out for more than a few minutes."

"What is she trying to find out?"

"There may be a mystical convergence forming there."

Gently Clark set Chloe down. She had been obviously trying to hear both sides of the conversation

"You mean like Sunnydale had?"

"It wouldn't be anywhere as large as the old one, but yes. Listen, just give her about 10 minutes and she should be fine again. I need to check my books for some information. Call me if you run into any problems."

"I don't like leaving her there. You know for sure that she will be alright?"

"Indeed. Buffy always said she and magic were unmixy things. However, as a slayer she has an innate spiritual connection to the metaphysical realms and the different dimensions of magic."

Clark was silent while he tried to translate what Giles had just said into something that made more sense to him the main thing he was able to get from Giles was that he was sure that Buffy would be fine.


End file.
